While Osmond's Away
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Osmond has to go away for a while, what will the pilots of the Sun Giant do while he's gone?
1. Chapter 1

It was rather quiet in Yellow Drops, the normally active factory eerily silent. Today, there was no loud whirring, electrical surges, or anything coming from it, but rather, some muffled noises.

Deep inside the factory, the pilots of the famous Sun Giant were discussing with one another.

"So, if we had built the Sun Giant to be detachable, like I said nonstop during the construction process, we wouldn't have lost to a bunch of magical tentacles!" Tomahon yelled to Osmond, who simply yawned.

"If we built it like you said, each part would need a separate power source, and I don't think anyone here has 5 Sun stones. " He stated calmly, chugging on a glass of orange fluid.

"We could use lesser gems!"

"And the entire Sun Giant would've broken from the first blast the Dark Fatso shot at us." Osmond finished, placing his glass on the table. Growling in defeat, Tomahon grabbed a carrot cookie, devouring it angrily. "Anyhow, I'm going to be leaving for a while, to help out Toan. He needs my help to clear out this big dungeon he found. For the week, you all listen to Amuleo and do what he says. Any complaints will result in stripping of carrot cake for a month." The group groaned.

"Amuleo? Really? He doesn't even talk!" Boon muttered.

"Well at least he doesn't run away from danger!" Osmond snapped, glaring at Boon, who stayed silent. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I'll be leaving now..Beam me up Scotty!" He said, as a bright light surrounded him, and he vanished. The pilots stayed silent for a few seconds, before breaking out into cheers, various containers of colourful fluids covering the table in mere seconds. As Tomahon grabbed at the nearest orange fluid, a ruler slapped his hand.

"Ow, what the hell?" He snapped, turning to face his attacker, only to find Amuleo, holding the ruler. "Amuleo? What's the big idea?"

"...P-please don't do anything rash..." Amuleo spoke, his voice very feminine and high pitched. "I-i don't want to get in trouble with the boss." All the pilots stared at Amuleo.

"Amuleo, why do you sound like a girl?" Boon asked.

"..Because I am one?" Amuleo responded shyly. "I've been a girl since...forever." The rest of the pilots proceeded to drop all of their drinks simultaneously.

"WHAT?" Most of them shouted, excluding Gotch, who whispered it.

"Y-yes...I knew I couldn't join the factory if I was a girl...so I had to...lie a bit to Osmond." She mumbled, walking around. "Didn't you all think it was weird that I never talked?"

"Well now that you mention it..." Tomahon started. "It was rather weird, but we all just assumed you were shy, like Gotch."

"I thought the same." Gotch whispered.

"Oh man, wait till Osmond hears about this." Tomahon mumbled. A loud "THWAP" filled the room, as he was hit square on the head by Amuleo's ruler. "Ow!"

"Osmond will not hear about this!" Amuleo shouted, grabbing Tomahon by the scruff of his jacket. "Now listen here, if you, or anyone here tells Osmond about this, I will grab your head, rips it off your neck, and boil your body into a stew, and EAT IT MYSELF!" She shouted, fire burning bright in her eyes.. "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They all repeated, all shaking with fear.

"Good. " She said, dropping Tomahon, who crawled towards a corner "Now enjoy yourselves, and remember, loose lips lose their heads." She giggled, walking out of the room.

"Great fairies of Luna, she's scary." Tomahon said, the rest of the pilots nodding.

"Well, at least it can't get worst." Boon said, before hearing a loud explosion from the factory floor. "Damn it.."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z...wait wrong story._

_Last time, on While Osmond's Away,_

"_Well, at least it can't get worst." Boon said, before hearing a loud explosion from the factory floor. "Damn it.." _

_Onto the rest!_

The group of pilots quickly rushed to the factory floor, slightly aware that the air was getting hotter.

"Gah, it feels like the air's getting hotter." Tomahon groaned.

"So I wasn't imagining it." Boon mumbled. Arriving at the factory floor, they looked around, only to see a single piece of paper in the center, Tomahon picked it up, reading it aloud.

_**To whoever touched the themostat, you're in BIG trouble when I return. **_

_**Love **_

_Osmond_

"Thermostat? None of us were even near the thing!" Boon mumbled.

"Why is it getting so hot?" Gotch mumbled quietly, tugging on his robe. Looking around, he saw Amuleo, slowly tiptoeing to the door. "Amuleo? What are you doing?"

"Geh!"

"You!" Tomahon growled. "You touched the thermostat, didn't you?" With a loud eep, Amuleo bolted towards the doors, Tomahon chasing her. Amuleo pushed on a button near the doors frantically, hoping that the doors would open faster. However, the metal doors would not move.

"Why won't you open?" She whined, letting out a eep as Tomahon grabbed her hood.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." With a soft whimper, she nodded, letting herself be dragged to the factory floor. "Start talking."

"Well...It was really hot today...so I went to Osmond's room and lowered the thermostat 3 degrees...And then a giant alarm sounded, and the dial shot up to 110 and stayed there..So I panicked..."

"So, you were going to leave us to take the blame? Seriously Amuleo?" Amuleo whimpered, before the floor under them turned bright white, Osmond's face showing up less then a second later.

"Which one of you dolts touched the thermostat?" He asked eerily calm.

"Um, it was me ." Gotch said quietly. "It was just so hot today...I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again. The temperature won't melt you, but it's going to be extremely hot for you all. I also made the doors lock, until the timer runs out." He said, his calmness slightly scaring the pilots. "You'll be in the extreme heat for 3 hours. When 3 hours are up, the doors will unlock, and the temperature will go back to it's default."

"Osmond, are you ok?" Tomaho asked. "You're not acting like your normal self.."

"I'm fine. I'm just so very very MAD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GUYS, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO EAT CARROTS THROUGH A STRAW!" He started screaming, foam forming at his mouth, the pilots quivering in fear as the floor turned back to it's normal tiled self.

* * *

_With Toan and Osmond_

"Bwahaha, did you see the looks on their faces?" Osmond laughed, tears of laughter falling from his eyes. "They look like they pissed themselves, bwahahaha!" Receiving no response, he looked around, only to see Toan yawning. "HEY!"

"Bwuh!" Toan mumbled. "Sorry Osmond, Guess I'm more tired then I thought."

"Ah, no harm no foul." He replied. "Gimme a high five!" He said, holding his hand up high. Toan smiled, returning Osmond's high five, only to have his hand slapped away. "Psych!"

"...Hey Osmond, there's something I always wanted to ask you. Are those long things sattelites, or.." He said pointing to the top of Osmond's head.

"Oh, these? They're my ears." He said.

"Ears? But they're so...long." Toan mumbled.

"Do you wanna see them?"

"Kinda..."

"Alright, just make sure that catgirl of yours isn't watching us."

"Huh? Why can't Xiao watch?"

"It's a long story, just trust me." Toan raised a eyebrow, before looking around for Xiao.

"I think she's killing more of the monsters here."

"Good." Osmond said, carefully taking off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud, along with his goggles.

"Whoa." Toan took his time observing Osmond's face his blue eyes staring into Toans. He gently poked Osmond's orange fur and long ears. "You're a bunny."

"Sorta...As I said, it's a really long story, and I don't want to bore you with the details of it." He said, putting his jacket and goggles back on.

"Ah..alright I guess." Toan mumbled, staring at his ears as they moved back and forth slowly.

"If you're really curious, i'll tell you on the next floor of this thing, alright?"

"Alright..."

* * *

_Back in the Moon Factory_

"It feels like everything's on fire!" Amuleo cried on, laying her head on the floor.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't mess with the thermostat." Tomahon quipped.

"Enough with the freaking thermostat!" She screamed, throwing a hammer at him, knocking him out instantly. She let out a sigh, before slowly pulling off her hood.

_Let's end it here :P Hope you guys enjoy this, the last chapter will be a lot longer as it goes more into the random path, and tries to explain lore :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_When we last left Ash...wait, wrong story..again. Who keeps messing with my intros?._

_Last time, on While Osmond's Away._

"_Enough with the freaking thermostat!" She screamed, throwing a hammer at him, knocking him out instantly. She let out a sigh, before slowly pulling off her hood. _

_And now, for the thrilling conclusion!_

"Amuleo? Uh, what are you-"

"I'm just taking off my hood, I don't care how hot it gets, i'm not taking off my robes in front of you guys." She said, tossing her hood away, revealing her golden fur, and bright green eyes.

Boon did the same, tossing off his signature hat, showing off his brown fur and yellow eyes.

"Huh, I've never heard of a Moon Person with yellow eyes."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly a common thing." Boon mumbled. He turned to look at Gotch. "Aren't you going to take off your hood?"

"..I'm fine with the heat." He mumbled quietly.

"Gotch.."

"...I don't want people to see me."

"I don't think any of us did Gotch.." Amuleo started, "I mean, I really didn't want you guys to see me...but I don't want to melt into a puddle."

"...fine." He mumbled quietly. "But please don't laugh at me." He slowly took off his hat.

"Why would we laugh at you?" Boon said, "It's not like yo-" He stopped mid sentence, staring at Gotch, who's fur was bright pink. "Wha..." He stared at Gotch's eyes, who stared back, pink irises staring into yellow.

"Gotch..why.." Amuleo muttered.

"I really don't know..." He mumbled, covering his face. "Go ahead and laugh at me."

"We're not going to laugh at you Gotch..." Amuleo said, heading to the Moon person and patting his back. "You look fine, seriously."

"..Thank you.."

With a low groan, Tomahon awoke from his 'forced' nap. Mumbling about crazy females, he looked around the room, his eyes widening as he saw everyone without their hoods. However, he focused upon the pink rabbit, who was being patted by a blond rabbit.

"Amuleo, you bitch!" He screamed, charging at poor Gotch, lifting him up by his robes. "What's the big idea throwing a hammer at me, that could've killed me!"

"Gack! Tomahon..stop!...It's me.. Gotch!"

"Wah?" He let poor Gotch go, leaving him gasping for air. "Gotch? Why do you have pink fur? And who's Amuleo then?"

"That would be me." Amuleo said, punching Tomahon square on the head, knocking his hat clean off and launching him across the room, hitting the floor with a thud. With a grunt, Tomahon sat back up, his red eyes glaring at Amuleo, his white fur standing on edge.

"You stupid bitch!" He said charging at her, before being tripped by Boon.

"Enough fighting you guys! The more you move, the more heat you guys make, and the hotter the room gets, so quit it!" He growled, sitting back upon the floor. With a mumble, Tomahon sat on the floor, still glaring at Amuleo. Amuleo, however, wasn't paying attention, she was busy making sure Gotch was alright.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so.." Gotch mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Thanks..." He mumbled, pulling out a light blue stone.

"What's that Gotch?" Boon inquired, staring at the stone.

"No idea..I found it the other day in the moon sea.." He said, placing the stone on the floor. "But there was a note next to it..._Place in heat for cold., _so, I wanted to try it..."

"And what better time then when we're in near melting temperatures." Amuleo finished. "I see..Well, is it doing anything?" She stared at the stone, noticing a faint steam like aura surrounding it.

"I think so...It feels a bit cooler now..."

"Everyone, gather around the stone unless you want to be soup!" Amuleo shouted. No needing to be told twice, everyone quickly gathered around the stone, except for Tomahon, who took his time getting to the stone.

"This feels a bit more tolerable." Boon said, his ears drooping down.

"I'm more worried about what Osmond's going to do when he comes back. " Tomahon said grimly. The pilots gulped, worried about the insane things their boss will do.

_With Toan and Osmond_

"Uh, Toan...your beret's on fire." Osmond said, pointing to Toan's beret, which indeed had a small flame on it.

"Gah!" He stammered, quickly patting his head all over, extinguishing the flame.

"Good job." Osmond said, giving him two thumbs up.

"Thanks...I think...I think that was the last monster on this floor."

"Good, now do me a favor and gather everyone up."

"Huh? Why?"

"So that I can tell you about my origins and whatnot."

"Oh...right." He muttered, remembering vaguely. "do I bring Xiao too?"

"Yes, but make sure Ruby has a fireball, iceball or something charged up."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" He said, pushing Toan away. "Jeez. Takes forever for him to do anything."

After a few minutes of speaking with everyone, Toan returned to Osmond, with the rest of his allies.

"What do you want you runt?" Goro grunted.

"What I want, fatso, is to show everyone what a Moon Person looks like under all our clothes." Osmond retorted, slowly pulling off his jacket and goggles once again. "Ruby, get your spell ready, just in case." He tossed the jacket off, along with his goggles, showing his long ears and orange fur once again, before covering his face with his arms.

"Uh..Osmond, What are you doing?" Toan asked.

"Shielding my face in case Xiao tries to bite my head off."

"Uh...Xiao's not trying to do anything." He said, pointing to Xiao, who was just staring at Osmond curiously.

"What..?" He said, approaching the catgirl, poking her face. "That's odd...My Great Grandpa would talk about how Catpeople had no control over instincts.."

"Nya?" Xiao mewed, poking Osmond's ears.

"So weird..."

"Osmond, what are you on about?" Toan asked, rather confused.

"Well...To start, I need to start from when the Moon People visited Earth."

_We were a peaceful race, we didn't have any natural enemies, predators, or anything. We had studied magic for a long time, seeing as, well, there's not a freaking whole lot to do on the moon. We studied, learned, even created our own types of magic. However, one of the psychics at the time told us about a great Evil that would destroy Blue Terra, that we needed to stop. Seeing as we had nothing else to do, we traveled to Earth, in the Moonship of ours. Now, our form at the time was something you would call...monstrous. We didn't look like the Moon People we do today. We looked more like...demons. Upon landing upon Blue Terra, we found a rather innocent looking rabbit, something that wouldn't earn a alarm from humans._

_So, using our magic, we turned our forms into that of the rabbits you see before you. However, doing this required a bit of black magic, and cursed us with these forms near permanently, as well as with the rabbit's traits, like carrot preference, ears, etc. We didn't mind that much, in fact from what Great Grampa told me, they all enjoyed the forms much more then our old ones. _

_However, we hadn't gone onto the planet undetected. The Dark Genie detected us the moment we landed, and set out a rather...sneaky plan. He sent out, Catpeople, which Xiao is one of. They weren't initially hostile to us when we first met them, they seemed rather nice...However, that changed as soon as one of our brethren removed the hood from his robes, to meet the Catpeople face to face..._

_They instantly attacked him, mauling him to death, and devoured his body, bones and all..When they finished, it looked like they snapped out of a trance, and were horrified at the gross amount of blood on themselves. Great Gramps theorized that it was animal savagery, a primal instinct that the Dark Genie amplified. Upon hearing of this, the Cat people begged of us to save them, but we couldn't. We couldn't change instincts without many of us dying, and some of us turning into brainless bodies...So, we did what we thought would satisfy everyone.._

_We changed the Catpeople into cats, as best as we could. However, due to the initial attack, paranoia clung to our ancestors, and we've made it a rule to practically wear clothes all the time. I guess they feared the catpeople returning one day_

"Wait, hold on." Goro interrupted. "You're telling me, the Dark Genie, sent Catpeople, after you?"

"...Yes."

"If he knew you idiots were a threat, why the hell didn't he kill you himself, or vaporize you the second he had a chance?"

"He was too arrogant...He thought that he wouldn't need to use his powers to kill us. Same reason why he didn't kill Toan the moment he got the stone."

"Sounds too awfully convenient for me." He grumbled, snacking on a chicken leg.

"So, that's the story of why us Moon people have rabbit forms. Shortly after sealing the genies, a good majority of us flew back to the moon, however some of us stayed, hoping to learn more from Blue Terra."

"Why do you think that Xiao's a descendent of these, Catpeople," Ruby asked.

"Well, several reasons. One of them being, that we had a cure for the spell we cast, in case we could find a way to prevent Catpeople from eating us on sight. It was originally called, "The Animal Change Potion, but it was stolen from us by Seda."

"You mean the potion I gave to Xiao?" Toan chimed in.

"Correct. It doesn't change animals into a human form, it gives them their "True" form. It only works on Catpeople, or any descendant of them."

"So, you were afraid Xiao was going to bite your head off., literally?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, but for some reason the instinct didn't kick in.."

"Xiao has never eaten a bunny or a rabbit before, as a cat or as a Catperson." Xiao said, playing with her tail. "Xiao doesn't even know what a bunny tastes like."

"Hmm.." Osmond thought, a wicked smile slowly crawling upon his face. "He...he...he...heheh...hehhe...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Osmond scares Xiao." Xiao whimpered, hugging Toan tightly.

"I think he scares most of us too Xiao..."

_Back on the Moon_

"Stop pushing me you stupid furball!"

"Me? You need to stop pulling my freaking ears you blond rodent."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RODENT YOU MOUSE?"

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" Gotch screamed, his voice startling everyone. He looked around, hiding his face, feeling extremely self conscious. "Sorry...I just got tired of it, I mean you two have been fighting with one another for the past 2 hours..." He mumbled.

"Well she started it!"

"No, you did!"

"Stop!" He whimpered. "We used to be a good team, working together on the Sun Giant and a lot of awesome projects. And now, you two are fighting like there's no tomorrow."

"I got to agree there." Boon started, shaking his head. "Ever since Amuleo started to talk, you two had done practically nothing but fight. All because of Tomahon threatening to tell Osmond about Amuleo's secret." He turned to face Tomahon. "We've been teammates for a long time. We've worked on projects like no tommorrow, all of us. And now, you hold something against Amuleo, a secret she practically trusted you with."

"..."

"I just want both of you to sit next to each other, and be quiet. If you can't do that, then both of you go to separate corners of the room, away from this stone that's keeping us cool."

"..Fine.."

"alright.."

"Good, now both of you be silent."

It was a rather awkward silence for a few minutes, intterupted by the occasional cough from Gotch. Suddenly, a loud clicking noise filled the room, followed by the sound of machine's whirring.

"The temperature's going back to default!"

"Three hours are officially over!" They cheered, hugging each other in a group hug. Suddenly, a slow clapping filled the room, followed by the whirs of a propeller.

"Good job everyone. You didn't die from heat stroke." Osmond said, a heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh crap, he's back.." Amuleo whispered.

"Well, I got some good news for you guys.." He said, a wicked grin on his face. "I'm not going to tear you to pieces." The pilots sighed in relief. "She is." He said, whistling. High upon one of the staircases, Xiao appeared in a puff of smoke, her eyes now black, with red irises. "Sick em."

With a growl, she jumped off the staircase, landing in the middle of the 4 pilots. With a loud scream, they all fled in random directions. Xiao sniffed the air, before tackling poor Amuleo to the ground, her claws digging into her robes.

"Oh god, i'm going to die as cat food!" She screamed, closing her eyes, waiting for the cat to bite. However, she only felt a gentle lick on her cheeks, followed by soft purring. "EH?" Upstairs, Osmond was rolling in laughter, tears of joy raining down his goggles.

"Oh god, I got you guys good. You should've seen your guys' faces!"

"Osmond you asshole!" She screamed. "You're a jerk! And get this cat off me!" Wiping his tears away, he laughed a bit more, taking a breathe.

"Alright alright, Xiao you can get off Amuleo now." He said. Xiao, however, didn't respond, only resumed licking Amuleo. "Xiao?"

"Tastes..." Xiao started, her claws growing sharper. "Soo.."

"Oh crap.."

"GOOOD!"

_Welp, time to end the story here. :D Hope you all enjoyed this 3 part story, I really enjoyed working on it. If you liked it, be sure to leave a comment, favorite, or just tell people about it :P_


End file.
